Composite materials may have various advantageous properties over conventional metal materials. In particular, composite materials may be lighter than metals such as aluminum. However, composites may be less structurally effective than metals when loaded under conditions which induce out-of-plane stresses. For example, aerospace applications for composites may subject components to high combined bending and tension loads. For example, an inner fixed structure (IFS) may be made from a composite material and disposed about a gas turbine engine as part of a thrust reverser. The IFS may be coupled to other structures using bolts or rivets disposed through a flange protruding from the composite structure. A typical composite structure coupled using an integral composite flange may be predisposed to undesired flexion and/or bending. Conventional composite layup techniques using a stack-up of 2-D woven composite layers are not ideal for sustaining high combined pull-off and bending loads which induce high flatwise tension and shear at the base, where the flange integrates to the main composite structure.